


in the darkest night, i see your light (you bring me back home)

by nxoiz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, call call call era was a gift, it's really short please don't expect too much, probably a lot of grammar mistakes perdón
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxoiz/pseuds/nxoiz
Summary: The courage test was just an excuse to get away from the cameras. That it was dark, and that Seokmin looked extremely attractive in that leather jacket, were a bonus.(or, Jeonghan and Seokmin decided to record something fun for Going Seventeen, but they get a little distracted)spanish ver. on wattpad (minor edits)





	in the darkest night, i see your light (you bring me back home)

"It looks like a horror movie," Seokmin says while holding his phone, which is vaguely lighting up the corridor. "In any moment, a ghost will come out."

Jeonghan laughs, focusing the camera towards the different rooms, each one more abandoned than the last. Seokmin's scream makes him laugh even more. The mission is to reach the third floor, but at this pace, he doesn't think they'll make it. "Let's show Carats how scary this place is." While walking, Jeonghan pretends to see something, making Seokmin run away scared.

"Why would you do that?!" he whines, and Jeonghan just thinks it's endearing. "Stop, you know I get scared."

I'ts incredible how adorable Seokmin can be without even trying. Making sure to cover the mic with his hand, Jeonghan assures him that he'll protect him. Even with the darkness of the place, he can see the blush spreading trough Seokmin's face. Jeonghan makes a comment on it, but Seokmin argues it's just the cold.

"We can't make too much noise or else we'll grab attention." He announces to the camera, ignoring Seokmin hitting his shoulder.

"Don't say that kind of stuff," Seokmin whispers, "it can be misread."

They walk around for a few more minutes, making sure to throw some jokes in case the video makes the cut for Going Seventeen. After some staff members walk by, Jeonghan looks at the time. They've been recording there for 10 minutes.

"Let's see who gets scared first, Dokyeom." Jeonghan says as he turns off his phone's flashlight, voice dripping with mischief. The camera is quickly forgotten, as they walk to one of the adjoining rooms.

"You know you can't trick me." They stop walking, Seokmin reaching out to grab Jeonghan's hand.

"Can you blame me when you look like that?" One of the things Jeonghan loves more of Seokmin is the way that, even if he's not looking at him, he can still _feel_ his smile. Suddenly, Seokmin smoothly pushes Jeonghan against one of the walls, staring at him, barely a few inches apart. 

"Careful, Seok. You wouldn't want to get the outfits dirty, won't you?" He says it as a joke, but he prefers if their stylist doesn't ask what they were doing if the clothes end up a bit wrinkled. 

"Don't ruin this. I've always wanted to try this."

Jeonghan's hands find their place on Seokmin's waist, fitting perfectly as if they belong in there. Protected by the darkness, they allow themselves to get close, close as they couldn't be the past few weeks. Variety shows and comeback showcases make these moments when it's only the two of them, even more special. Yeah, an abandoned hospital probably isn't the best place to make out, but in this very moment, who cares? 

Seokmin slowly kisses Jeonghan, not wanting to rush things, because someone can come looking for them at any moment. But Jeonghan likes to tease, and he bites Seokmin's bottom lip in response. 

"Stop." he whines, but kisses him back with a little more intensity. He kisses his lips, cheeks, jawline and neck, breathing in how good Jeonghan smells. He could get drunk on his essence alone. "You always smell  _so_ good." he confesses.

"I call it 'a shower'". Jeonghan says and quickly moves his head trying to reciprocate the kisses. He laughs softly when Seokmin pouts at him, whispering _so mean_ against his collarbone.

Jeonghan lets his hands roam trough Seokmin's shoulders. It's amazing how well he fits this concept, and he still does not believe in his good looks. "You look really good Min," he says, hoping Seokmin will believe him this time. He kisses Seokmin's neck, careful not to leave any mark and smirking proudly when he hears a soft moan from Seokmin. "This leather jacket is driving me mad."

 

They could stay like this forever. Holding each other close and breathing the same air. But they can't. At least, not now. Seokmin holds Jeonghan close, bodies flushed together until the cold air of the room feels like a light breeze. "Just a bit more" he murmurs, and Jeonghan agrees. The playful kisses from before now turning into sweet promises for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this. Super short, a baby, one shot. I feel like the end is a bit rushed but I was too scared to write something more explicit at that time, lmao. I'm planning an alternative ending but we'll see. 
> 
> We need more seokhan/kyeomhan content. please. 
> 
> My first language isn't English, so if you see any mistakes please let me know!! 
> 
> The spanish version (original) can be found on wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMalevolentOne)  
> Title from Greyson Chance's song "You might be the one"


End file.
